


Merlin: Poslední kapitola

by Amoosley



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Magic, Sad
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoosley/pseuds/Amoosley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jelikož poslední díl Merlina byl velmi rozporuplný, rozhodla jsem se napsat fiktivní episodu 5×14. Prosím, omluvte mi nesrovnalosti co se týče vojenství (taktika atp.) a staré angličtiny. Ani jedno totiž nepatří k okruhu mých hlavních zájmů. Tato fanfikce byla napsána pro uspokojení touhy pro “ukončení” celého Merlina, který zanechal příliš mnoho nezodpovězených otázek a jedno velké WTF na samém konci.</p>
<p>Snad tahle fanfikce alespoň trochu zmírní vaše rozhořčení nad finální episodou…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin: Poslední kapitola

„Ať žije královna! Ať žije královna!“ volal dav. Merlin na korunovaci nebyl. Gaius se o něj bál. Nejedl, nemluvil, neplakal. Lidé ho potkávali, jak bloudí po Kamelotu jako duch. Celé hodiny trávil v archivech a s nikým se nezdravil.

Dokonce nepřišel ani na oficiální Artušův pohřeb. Nemohli pohřbít skutečné královo tělo, proto místo něj do královské hrobky dali jen oblíbené Artušovy věci. Jako poslední k rakvi přistoupila Gwen. V tichosti dovnitř položila divoké květiny, které jí připomínaly začátek její velké lásky.

„Kde je Merlin?“ zašeptal sir Leon.

„To nevím,“ odpověděl Gaius. „Budou se na něj hněvat?“

Leon zakroutil hlavou.

„Sbohem, můj princi,“ řekla Gwen. Neplakala, stála hrdě s kamennou tváří.

„Skutečná královna,“ pomyslel si Gaius.

Když přišel domů, čekal Merlina ve svém pokoji. Nenašel ho tam. Nebyl ani nikde jinde. Gaius vyběhl na nádvoří.

„Hledáš někoho, Gaiusi?“ ozvalo se od schodů. Byl to Percival.

„Merlina,“ odpověděl Gaius.

„Viděl jsem ho uvnitř,“ řekl Percival.

„Děkuji, chlapče… jsi… jsi v pořádku?“

Percival přikývl, ale Gaius viděl, že nese smrt svých nejbližších přátel velmi těžce. Nemohl pro něj nic udělat, třebaže si přál, aby se dál netrápil.

Procházel hradem, ale svého schovance nemohl nikde najít. Poslední místo, které ho napadlo, byly Artušovy komnaty. Pomalu se přibližoval chodbou k pootevřeným dveřím a čekal zlomeného Merlina. Šťouchl do dveří a ty se se skřípotem otevřely.

„Merline, víš, že jsem měl Artuše velmi rád, ale…“

„Dobré poledne, Gaiusi!“ volal Merlin od okna s úsměvem od ucha k uchu. „Dneska je překrásný den!“

„Merline! Co se to… vždyť jsi…“ Gaius nevěděl, co říct. Merlin k němu vesele přiskočil a chytl ho za ramena.

„Myslel sis, že budu smutnit kvůli Artušovi, že ano?“

Gaius přikývl.

„Není třeba smutnit pro někoho, kdo není mrtvý!“ řekl Merlin.

„Merline, ty ses dočista zbláznil, Artuš přece je mrtvý. Zabil ho Mordred,“ nechápal Gaius. Merlin na okamžik zvážněl.

„Lancelot taky zemřel, a pak se vrátil.“

„Ale jako Morganin nástroj k zničení Artuše!“ připomněl mu Gaius. „Nemůžeš to samé udělat s Artušem. Bude to jen prázdná schránka a nemáš zkušenosti ani schopnosti, abys provedl stejný rituál. Navíc je to černá magie, tu bys neměl používat, Merline,“ protestoval Gaius.

Merlin se usmál. „To je na tom skvělé. Nepůjdu Morganinou cestou. Podívej, co jsem našel v knihovně,“ řekl a podal Gaiusovi svitek, kterého si Gaius předtím nevšiml.

„Co je to?“ zeptal se, když svitek rozložil.

„Je to až směšně jednoduché. Prostě vezmu pár Artušových věcí, odnesu je k tomu jezeru a pronesu to zaklínadlo, co je tam napsané. Měl by se vrátit. Jsem dost silný.“

Gaius nesouhlasil. „Merline. Nemůžeš si zahrávat se životem a smrtí. Tohle kouzlo tě zabije.“

„Tak ať!“ vykřikl čaroděj. „Je mi to jedno! Selhal jsem. Artuš je mrtvý a jen kvůli mně. Měl jsem Mordreda zabít hned, když mi to drak řekl. Nevzdám se a ty mě nezastavíš, Gaiusi.“

„Kdy chceš jít?“

„Zítra s prvním světlem,“ odpověděl Merlin a přešel k Artušově skříni, aby z ní vybral Artušovy oblíbené košile.

***

„Královno, musím s vámi mluvit.“

„Prosím, Gaiusi. Co tě trápí?“

„Děkuji, paní. Jde o Merlina. Bojím se o něho,“ svěřil se Gaius.

Gwen se usmála. „Gaiusi, slíbila jsem, že se mu nic nestane. Sloužil Artušovi věrně dlouhé roky. Přestože je to čaroděj, nic mu nehrozí.“

„O tohle nejde, paní. Obávám se, že chce použít ne zrovna čistý rituál vysoké magie.“

„Co je to za rituál?“ zeptala se královna.

Gaius polkl. „Je to velmi nebezpečný podnik. Čaroděj musí vzít osobní předměty zemřelé osoby a odnést je na místo smrti dané osoby. Tam pronést zaklínadlo.“

„Jak se k něčemu takovému dostal Merlin?“

„Řekl, že ho našel v knihovně, ale nevěřím tomu. Kouzla jako tohle se držela v nejvyšší tajnosti a znali ho jen nejmocnější čarodějové.“

„A on… může přivést Artuše zpět? Má na to moc?“ zeptala se Gwen a podívala se na zásnubní prsten na své ruce.

„Myslím, že ano, a proto se toho tolik obávám. Kdyby to kouzlo bylo dobré, mohli by kouzelníci v dávných dobách vracet ze světa mrtvých mnohé hrdiny.“

Gwen přikývla.

„Dobrá, Gaiusi, promluvím s Merlinem.“

„Děkuji, paní,“ řekl Gaius a uklonil se, aby mohl odejít.

***

„Chtěla jste se mnou mluvit, paní?“ zeptal se Merlin, jakmile vstoupil do korunního sálu. Gwen stála uprostřed místnosti a čekala na něj.

„Gaius mi pověděl o tvém plánu,“ řekla.

„Říkal jsem mu, ať si to nechá pro sebe! Omlouvám se, paní, ale nikdo mi nemůže zakázat tohle udělat. Půjdu a vrátím Artuše zpět k životu.“

„Merline, nechci ti něco zakazovat. Zavolala jsem tě, protože chci jet s tebou.“

 ***

Vyrazili hned za svítání. Gaius stále spal a Merlinova odchodu si nevšiml. Gwen si oblékla jezdecké šaty a siru Leonovi řekla, že jede na projížďku a Merlina bere s sebou.

Cesta jim ubíhala rychle, od Morganiny smrti byly cesty mnohem bezpečnější, než kdy dříve. Magie stále byla oficiálně zakázaná, ale druidové ani běžní poddaní se ji nebáli používat na veřejnosti, protože věděli, že královna s popravami přestala.

Třetí den cesty propršel a Merlinovi se nedařilo rozdělat oheň, aby mohl usušit oblečení na další cestu.

„Jsi přeci čaroděj, proč nepoužiješ magii?“ připomněla mu Gwen. Merlin zvážněl. Gwen ležela na dece opřená o kmen stromu a usmívala se. „Nemusíš se bát, jakmile bude Artuš zpět, chci, aby byla magie povolena. Příliš mnoho lidí trpělo, kvůli tomuto zákazu.“

Za další dva dny dorazili k jezeru.

„Avalon,“ zašeptal Merlin s pohledem na ostrov uprostřed jezera. Gwen stála opodál. Pozorovala klidnou hladinu.

Merlin odpoutal tašku s Artušovými věcmi ze sedla a přenesl ji ke břehu. Sehnul se a pomalu vyndával Artušovy košile, opasek a hřeben. Každou věc něžně položil do vody a jemné vlnky je odplavovaly pryč.

Vhodil do vody poslední kousek Artušova osobního příboru a postavil se. Zaváhal. Gwen vycítila jeho obavy a přešla k němu blíž. Vzala jeho ruku do své a usmála se na něj. Merlin přikývl, teď nebo nikdy.

Přistoupil ještě blíže k vodě, takže mu vlnky smáčely boty. Gwen jej stále držela za ruku. Hleděli společně na Avalon, když Merlin co nejhlasitěji pronesl kouzlo.

„ _Ic her aciege ðu, eower sawlas sind min sawlas. Onwac and cum her eft! Ic her aciege ðu, eower sawlas sind min sawlas. Onwac and cum her eft! Ic her aciege ðu, eower sawlas sind min sawlas. Onwac and cum her eft!_ “

Merlin slova stále opakoval, ale nic se nedělo. Copak sem přišli zbytečně? Najednou se uprostřed jezera něco pohnulo. Vyplavalo tělo.

Merlin okamžitě skočil do vody a tělo, otočené tváří dolů, přitáhl ke břehu. Tělo bylo bledé, obnažené a zcela nehybné. Ale jednalo se o nezraněné tělo jejich krále.

„Artuši!“ vykřikla Gwen. Merlin Artuše otočil.

„ _Ápyffan_ ,“ zašeptal Merlin a tělo se pohnulo. Merlin mu pomohl předklonit se, aby Artuš mohl vykašlat všechnu vodu.

Artuš se podíval na Merlina a jezero a také Gwen stojící opodál. Teprve tehdy si uvědomil, že nemá šaty. „Merline… proč jsem nahý?“

Merlin se rozesmál.

***

Cestou ke Kamelotu se Artuš pokoušel vzpomenout na nedávné události. Pamatoval si souboj s Mordredem i Merlinova kouzla, ale když Merlin zmínil jezero nebo draka, byl překvapen. Nevěděl, že zemřel a myslel si, že do vody se dostal náhodou. Merlin však nechtěl Artušovi říct o jeho smrti a Gwen později veřejně oznámila, že Artuš byl jen těžce zraněn a nyní se vrací na Kamelot jako král.

„Jaké jsou naše ztráty?“ zeptal se Artuš brzy po příjezdu.

„Artuši, teď ses vrátil. Nechceš tohle řešit raději někdy jindy. Až si odpočineš?“ zeptala se Gwen, ale Artuš nehodlal marnit časem. Od chvíle, kdy se probral, měl divný pocit, jako by mu život utíkal před očima a nezbývalo mu moc času.

„Zemřelo mnoho dobrých mužů, sire,“ odpověděl sir Leon. „Sir Erec, také sir Gareth a… Gwaine,“ dodal smutně.

„Gwaine?“ podivil se Artuš. „Patřil k mým nejlepším rytířům. Doufám, že zemřel čestně a příliš netrpěl.“

„Netrpěl, sire,“ ozval se Percival stojící vedle Leona a v oku se mu zaleskla slza.

„A dále?“ zeptal se Artuš svých rytířů.

„Morganina armáda byla rozprášena. Nikdo proti vašemu království nevyjede. Alespoň nyní ne, když jste se vrátil z… mrtvých.“

„Nevrátil jsem se z mrtvých, Leone. Byl jsem jen zraněn. Těžce.“

***

„Emrysi. Emrysi. Emrysi!“

Merlin se převaloval na posteli a tajemný hlas ho stále lákal ve spaní.

„Emrysi! Pojď ke mně, Emrysi! Čekám na tebe. Čekám na tebe v lese… Emrysi! Vzbuď se!“

Merlin se s trhnutím posadil na postel. Venku byla stále tma, ale vnitřní hlas mu říkal, ať sen poslechne. Oblékl se a potichu se vyplížil kolem spícího Gaiuse do noci. Opatrně prošel kolem strážných až k bráně a odtud až k okraji lesa. Rozhlédl se kolem. „Kam teď?“

„Zdravím tě, Emrysi,“ uslyšel za sebou.

Merlin se otočil a tam ji uviděl. Překrásná temná kněžka. Černé vlasy měla rozpuštěné a kontrastovaly s její slonovinově bílou pokožkou.

„Morgano?“ podivil se Merlin a natáhl se pro dýku.

„Neboj se mě!“ vykřikla čarodějka. „Nechci ti ublížit.“

„Zabil jsem tě,“ řekl Merlin a i přes její slova dýku pevně uchopil a sesedl s koně.

„Ano. Ale teď jsem zpět.“

„Jak je to možné?“

„Zavolal jsi mne,“ pousmála se Morgana.

„To kouzlo patřilo Artušovi, Morgano. Ne tobě.“

Morganin úsměv zmizel.

„Ano. Proč jsi tu i ty?“ zeptal se Merlin.

„To není správná otázka, Merline. Správně se máš ptát: kdo jiný se ještě vrátil z mrtvých?“ Merlin uchopil dýku pevněji.

„Co to děláš? Říkala jsem ti, že ti neublížím. Pamatuji si, jak ses na mne díval, když jsem umírala. Byl v tom pohledu soucit a odpuštění. A já ti také odpouštím, Merline. Odpouštím ti, že jsi mi lhal, že jsi mi neřekl o Emrysovi. I to, že jsi mne zabil.“

„Jak ti mám věřit, Morgano? Po tom všem, cos způsobila. Kolik nevinných kvůli tobě zemřelo!“

Morgana zrychleně dýchala. „Netušíš, co jsem si prožila za muka! Chtěla jsem se pomstít za to, co mi Uther udělal!“

„To není pravda a ty to víš!“ odporoval Merlin. „Chtěla ses zbavit Uthera i Artuše, abys získala Kamelot!“

„Abych obnovila svobodu magie, Merline! Ty sám bys měl vědět, že Utherova diktatura zabila mnoho takových, jako jsme my,“ rozčilovala se Morgana.

„Artuš nebyl Uther. Byl to dobrý král a časem…“

„Časem by magii povolil?“ zasmála se Morgana. „To určitě. Za celých šest let jeho vlády se situace vůbec nezměnila.“

„Mýlíš se, Morgano.“

„Myslela jsem, že máš víc rozumu, Merline,“ posteskla si Morgana a vykročila proti mladému čaroději. Merlin se chystal na útok.

„ _Ætscíetee_ ,“ řekla Morgana a zmizela.

***

Druhý den odjel Merlin s Artušem a Gwen na cesty po okolí. Přestože Artuš věděl, že je Merlin čaroděj, nechoval se k němu o nic lépe než dříve. Merlinovi to ale nevadilo. Jeho pán je zpátky a Kamelot má svého krále. Neřekl jim však o Morganě ani jejím varování. „Snad ji meč nezabil, možná byla jen zraněna,“ uklidňoval se. Ale hluboko v srdci věděl, že to tak není, a že se mu kouzlo nepovedlo.

„Merline, pohni kostrou a přines čerstvou vodu. Pokud se dáme na cestu hned, budeme do večera na Kamelotu,“ rozkazoval Artuš.

„Sire, víte, že vás můžu proměnit v žábu, když mě budete takhle dál sekýrovat?“ smál se Merlin.

„V žábu? Proč bys mě měnil v žábu?“ nechápal Artuš.

„No, ne že by k tomu bylo potřeba moc fantazie,“ odpověděl Merlin a shromažďoval čutory na vodu.

„Chceš říct, že vypadám, jako žába?“

„No, nemáš od ní daleko. Podívej se na to velký vypoulený břicho, chci říct… s tou dietou jsi měl začít už tak před dvěma sériemi.“

Artuš popadl nejbližší poleno na otop a hodil jej po Merlinovi.

„ _Gestillan_!“ vykřikl Merlin a poleno se zastavilo v letu jen několik centimetrů od jeho obličeje.

„Víš, už mě začínáš fakt štvát,“ konstatoval Artuš. Merlin se usmál a odešel do hloubi lesa pro vodu.

„Neměl bys ho tak trápit, zachránil ti život. Několikrát,“ promluvila Gwen k Artušovi.

„Když k němu budu mírný, začne se flákat,“

„Artuši…“

„Promiň, Gwen. Když já… je to pro mě stále nové. Nechápu, jak to mohl tak dlouho tajit. Kolik si musel vytrpět. Stačila chyba, podřeknutí a otec by ho dal pověsit. A nejhorší na tom je, že bych možná udělal to samé,“ povzdechl si Artuš, ale to už viděl Merlina, jak se vrací. Bez čutor.

„Merline, nezapomněls na něco?“

„Něco se děje. Něco s Kamelotem,“ oznámil Merlin vyděšeně.

Artuš a Gwen se ihned vydali za Merlinem, který je vedl do lesa k prameni. Dovedl je až na mýtinu. „Tam je Kamelot,“ řekl a ukázal do dálky.

Artuš zaostřil na malou oranžovou tečku za kopci. „Co to je?“ zeptal se.

„Oheň,“ odpověděl Merlin.

***

Čím víc se blížili ke Kamelotu, tím horší se požár zdál. Dojeli až k branám Kamelotu. Nikdo je nehlídal a byly dokořán otevřené.

„Zůstaňte tady,“ přikázal Artuš a vyjel k bráně.

„Ne, Artuši,“ zastavil ho Merlin. „Vy dva zde zůstaňte. Cítím uvnitř magii a zlo. Pokud pojedeš dál, tak zemřeš.“

„Jsem připraven zemřít,“ namítl Artuš.

„Tohle by nebyla hrdinská smrt, ale hloupá smrt. Zůstaň zde,“ trval na svém Merlin. Otočil se k hořícímu dvoru za bránou. „ _Acwence þa bælblyse_!“ zakřičel a požár se strávil sám do sebe a vytvořil tak bezpečný průchod.

„Dobře,“ souhlasil Artuš. „Jdi. My shromáždíme přeživší po okolí a v Marru pod hradem vytvoříme provizorní základnu.“

Merlin přikývl a pobídl svého koně.

***

Pročistil si cestu až do hradu samotného, ale nikoho cestou nepotkal. Narazil na mnoho těl, žádná však nebyla zraněna nebo poškozena požárem. Merlin cítil zlo na Kamelotu a to zlo vycházelo z korunního sálu. Zamířil rovnou tam.

Dveře byly otevřené, a když do nich vstoupil, nemohl věřit vlastním očím – Morgana seděla na Artušově trůnu a vedle ní na Gwenino místo usedla její sestra Morgause. Vedle nich v rytířské zbroji stál Mordred s mečem v ruce. Na místě sira Leona stál Agravaine. Všichni rytíři Kulatého stolu leželi bez života na podlaze.

„Obyčejný sluha. Obyčejný sluha, Agravaine,“ oznámila Morgause bez špetky zájmu. Morgana byla unavená, ale sestřině poznámce se pousmála. Morgause na ni vyčítavě pohlédla. „Tys ho znala mnohem déle, měla sis toho všimnout.“

„Buď zticha, sestřičko,“ ztišila ji Morgana a obrátila svou pozornost k Merlinovi. „Kde je Artuš?“

„Není tady,“ odpověděl Merlin a rozhlédl se po rytířích. „Zabili jste je…“

Morgause se poprvé zasmála. „Ne, to ty! Tys je zabil. Když jsi chtěl vzkřísit Artuše, vzkřísil jsi mnoho dalších, a jak dobře víš… za život se platí životem.“

Merlin se vyděsil. „Ne! To… to ne!“

„Mlč, sluho. Máš sice magii, ale nejsi silnější než já. I Mordred je lepší čaroděj než ty, takže běž, chlapče. Běž a přiveď Artuše, nebo spálíme celé jeho království na uhel,“ přikázala Morgause.

Merlin se podíval na Mordreda. Zíral před sebe prázdnýma očima. Proč neřekl Morgause, že je mocnější než on? A proč to neřekla Morgana?

„Ne,“ vzepřel se Merlin.

„Ty odmítáš poslechnout?“ zeptal se pohoršeně Agravaine. Tasil svůj meč a namířil ho proti Merlinovi.

Kdesi na nádvoří se ozvala rána. Merlin se automaticky ohlédl za původcem hluku. Byl však daleko od okna a neviděl, co se děje.

„Nech ho, strýčku,“ přikázala Morgana. Agravaine zaváhal, ale poslechl. Merlin okamžitě zamířil k oknu.

Rána se ozvala znovu a kolem okna proletěl drak. Chrlil oheň na rytíře, kteří byli během dne mimo hrad a stejně jako oni, si všimli plamenů na Kamelotu.

Merlin se pokusil otevřít okno, ale nešlo to. Podíval se Morganu a její sestru. Držely se za ruce a usmívaly se.

„Za to zaplatíš, Morgano!“ křikl Merlin a běžel ke dveřím. Myslel si, že jej zastaví, ale nechaly ho jít. Po chvíli konečně došel na nádvoří a přivítala ho desítka zraněných rytířů. Několik rytířů leželo na zemi zcela bez života.

Aithusa znovu proletěla kolem a vychrlila další plameny.

_„Nun de ge dei s’eikein kai emois epe’essin hepesthai! Weas!“_ řval ze všech sil Merlin. Aithusa ho však neposlouchala. Obletěla dvůr a vrátila se s novým útokem.

_„Nun de ge dei s’eikein kai emois epe’essin hepesthai! Weas!“_ zopakoval Merlin hlasitěji, ale drak se nezastavil. Merlin si všiml, že má kolem krku uvázaný řetízek s drahokamem.

Merlin se rozběhl ke skupince rytířů, kteří ještě byli schopni chůze, a přikázal jim, aby pomohli ostatním utéci. Teprve tehdy mezi nimi rozeznal Artuše.

„Co tady děláš? Zbláznil ses?“

Artuš pozvedl meč. „Zbláznil ses ty, jestli si sám troufáš na draka.“

„Já… jsem pán draků,“ přiznal se Merlin. Artuš jen zakroutil hlavou, ale nestačil nic říct. Skočil po Merlinovi a než se Merlin vzpamatoval, leželi na zemi za hromadou beden, které záhy vzplály. Aithusa proletěla těsně nad nimi a vznesla se do výšky.

„Vidím, jak tě poslouchá,“ procedil Artuš mezi zuby.

Merlin si povzdechl. „Nevím, proč to nefunguje, myslím, že je to tím přívěškem“ řekl a podíval se na oblohu. „Mohu zkusit něco jiného, ale nevím, jestli to půjde. Myslíš, že se odtud dostaneme ven?“

Artuš přikývl. Na tři vstali a rozběhli se k bráně.

_„O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd’hup’anankes!“_ volal Merlin k nebi a než doběhli k mýtině před Kamelotem, objevil se na obloze známý stín.

„Merline? Nechceš mi něco vysvětlit?“ pokrčil Artuš obočí, když drak dosedl na zem.

„To je Kilgharrah,“ odpověděl Merlin. „Tvůj otec ho věznil na Kamelotu.“

„Na Kamelotu žil drak?“ nevěřil Artuš, ale Merlin se mu už nevěnoval.

„Opět se shledáváme, mladý čaroději. Mohu…“ teprve tehdy si drak všiml Artuše postávajícího v pozadí.

„Teď ne,“ upoutal jeho pozornost Merlin. „Jde o Aithusu. Nefungují na ní moje schopnosti. Má na krku nějaký řetízek, který je blokuje.“

„To je tedy velice zvláštní,“ řekl drak a díval se střídavě na krále a na čaroděje. „Stalo se něco zvláštního od bitvy?“ zeptal se a o přívěšek se pranic nezajímal.

„Morgana je zpět,“ odpověděl Merlin váhavě. „Morgana, její sestra, Mordred a dokonce i Agravaine.“

Drak přešlapoval a s pohledem na Artuše odpověděl: „Vypadá to, jako by si někdo zahrával s mocí, která je nad síly všech.“

„Co mám dělat?“ vzlykl zoufalý Merlin. Doufal, že se rytířům podařilo z nádvoří utéct a Aithusa přestala útočit.

„Jdi napravit svou chybu, čaroději.“

„Jak?“

„Vrať se na Kamelot. Tam najdeš odpověď,“ řekl drak a vzlétl.

„Merline, nezapomněl jsi mi opět něco říct?“ řekl naštvaně Artuš s rukama v bok.

„Mordred, Morgause…?“ ujišťoval se Merlin a Artuš přikývl. „Měli by být mrtví.“

„Promiň, Artuši, ale teď to nemůžeme řešit. Musím zpátky na Kamelot a zastavit je,“ řekl Merlin a prošel kolem Artuše zpátky k hradu. „I když ještě nevím jak,“ dodal si pro sebe.

„Říkal jsi něco?“ volal za ním Artuš.

„Ne,“ odpověděl Merlin. „Běž za Gaiusem a Gwen. Třeba uvítají tvou pomoc.“

„To určitě,“ zasmál se Artuš a přidal se k Merlinově cestě na Kamelot.

***

Když došli na nádvoří, byli všichni rytíři pryč nebo mrtví.

„Musíme Kamelot získat zpátky,“ řekl Artuš a Merlin přikývl.

„Tady jsi, bratříčku,“ ozvalo se za nimi. Merlin s Artušem se otočili a viděli přicházející Morganu s Morgause. Za nimi šel Agravaine s Mordredem.

„Artuši?“ vykřikl překvapeně Mordred. Nikdo na jeho poznámku nereagoval.

„Emrysi… Artuš přežil?“ slyšel Merlin jeho hlas ve své mysli. Neodpovídal. S vrahem krále, se zrádcem Kamelotu, si nemá, co říct.

„Emrysi. Ten meč… Morgana řekla, že zabije každého… jak přežil?“ naléhal Mordred dál. „Prosím, odpověz. Vyléčil jsi ho?“

„Copak si to nepamatuješ, zrádče?“ nevydržel to Merlin. „Artuš tě zabil, stejně jako ty jeho.“

„Co?!“ vykřikl Mordred a všichni se k němu otočili.

„Děje se něco, Mordrede?“ zeptala se Morgana.

„Ne, má paní,“ odpověděl Mordred. Morgana pokrčila rameny a obrátila se na Artuše.

„Dnes končí tvá vláda na Kamelotu.“

Artuš vypadal pobaveně. „Co mi uděláš? Zabiješ mě?“

Morgana se zasmála. „Ach, ne… už tě nemusím zabít. Když tě tu mám tak bezbranného a nechráněného, tak je škoda tě připravit o pohled na mé království.“

Na nebi se objevil stín. Aithusa jim přeletěla nad hlavami a Artuš s Merlinem se dali do pozoru. Morgause se zasmála stejně jako Morgana. Drak nad nimi obletěl kolečko a pomalu přistál vedle své chráněnkyně. Morgana pohladila Aithusu po šíji a drak spokojeně odfrkl.

„Nemůžu uvěřit, cos z ní udělala,“ řekl naštvaně Merlin a Morgana znejistěla.

„Já jí nic neudělala. Vyvedla jsem ji ze tmy. Pomohla jsem jí,“ odpověděla. „Emrysi,“ dodala a zaťala pěsti.

„Nikdy ti Kamelot nedám,“ ozval se opět Artuš.

„Nemusíš mi ho dávat. Vezmu si ho sama,“ řekla Morgana.

„ _Gebindaþ_ ,“ zašeptala Morgause a Merlin cítil, jak mu neviditelný řetěz obmotává ruce a svazuje je k sobě, až s nimi nemohl vůbec pohnout. To samé se zřejmě dělo i Artušovi, protože se začal cukat a zároveň u toho nadávat.

„Cos to udělala?“ vykřikl zbytečně.

„Odveď je do žaláře, Mordrede,“ přikázala Morgana a mladý druid ji poslech.

***

„Merline, Co tu dělá Mordred, Morgause a můj strýc?“ zeptal se Artuš, když je Mordred zavřel do žaláře a odešel.

„Nevím,“ lhal Merlin. „Hlavní je, co budeme teď dělat,“ dodal a zkoumal zámek. „ _Tospringe_ ,“ zašeptal.

„Můžeš použít… však víš… magii,“ navrhl Artuš, který Merlina pravděpodobně neslyšel.

„Zkoušel jsem to. Mordred to musel zamknout nějakým silným kouzlem. Možná kdybych ho znal, tak by to šlo.“

„Ještě sis na to nezvykl, že,“ zeptal se Merlin, když vzdal pokusy o otevření dveří. Artuš zakroutil hlavou.

„Je to zvláštní. Choval jsem se k tobě tak hnusně, a přitom…“

„To je dobrý, Artuši,“ přerušil ho Merlin.

„Ne, není. Když pomyslím na to všechno, co jsem o magii řekl. Co jsem udělal lidem s magií…“

„Tohle už jsme řešili. Dávno jsem ti odpustil. Jsi můj přítel.“

„Díky, Merline,“ usmál se Artuš.

„Merline?“ ozvalo se z chodby.

Na stěně se objevil stín po chvíli následován jeho zdrojem. Byl to Mordred.

„Merline, musíš je zastavit. Morgause napůl vzkřísila mrtvé a teď s nimi ovládá Kamelot, dokonce kouzlem ovládá i živé rytíře Kamelotu, kteří už byli na hradě. Ale stále je naděje na jejich záchranu.“

„Proč ses vrátil?“ zeptal se Merlin.

„Nevím,“ odpověděl Mordred. „Možná nejste sami, kdo tohle chce skončit.“

***

Vyšli tajnou chodbou z žaláře a postupně vyběhli schody na otevřenou chodbu za zdí hradu. Nepotkali žádné stráže a Artuš usoudil, že si Morgause svolala všechny rytíře k sobě. Po chvíli došli k nádvoří a Merlin nejprve zkontroloval, zda je čistý vzduch.

„Dobré,“ zašeptal, „Jsou tu jen těla určitě mrtvých.“

„Jak můžeš poznat, kdo je určitě mrtvý?“ procedil Artuš mezi zuby a vykoukl z hradeb jako Merlin. Několik rytířů, které tam viděli, když přišli na nádvoří poprvé, už tu neleželi. Několik těl tam ale zůstalo. Spálená a znetvořená těla, že ani nešlo rozeznat, o kterého rytíře šlo. Artuš dal oči v sloup a znovu se schoval za zeď.

Mordred pro jistotu vytasil meč a pomalu postupoval ke schodišti dolů následován Merlinem, a nakonec Artušem.

Proběhli nádvořím k bráně a rychlým krokem vyběhli z hradu. Nepotkali ani živáčka, takže do podhradní vesnice dorazili za krátký čas. Nalezli tam spoustu lidí, zraněných i nezraněných, kteří pocházeli z hradu i okolních vesnic.

„Zřídili jsme tu s královnou provizorní nemocnici,“ vysvětloval Gaius, když se s ním setkali ve starém hostinci.

„Drak způsobil mnoho škod, ale mnoha lidem se podařilo schovat před jeho plameny,“ řekl královnin hlas za Artušovými zády. Artuš se otočil a s rozzářeným úsměvem svou ženu objal.

„Jsi v pořádku, Gwen!“

„Samozřejmě,…“ teprve pak si všimla Mordreda.

„Je s námi,“ řekl Artuš. „Mordred lituje svých činů. Láska ke zrádkyni jej zaslepila.“

Merlin věděl, že to není pravda. Mordred mu řekl, že Artušovi nikdy neodpustí. Jenže nyní bojují proti silnějšímu nepříteli, než je Artuš a Morgana a její sestra nemohou vyhrát.

Ve vesnici zůstali několik hodin. Merlin pročítal několik knih, které se mu podařilo získat od přeživších, kteří jen nevěřícně kroutili hlavou, když zjistili jeho schopnosti. Dokonce se k nim přihlásilo několik vesničanů a obyvatel Kamelotu s magií. Museli ji někdy skrývat téměř celý život ze strachu z popravy, ale Artuš všem slíbil milost.

Po krátkém odpočinku se konečně Artuš s Mordredem a několika dalšími rytíři, dohodli na taktice. Musí získat Kamelot zpět.

„Pane! Králi! Artuši!“ ozývalo se z ulice.

„Co se to tam děje?“ nechápal Artuš. Odložil mapku s plánem útoku a vyšel z domu. Přivítalo ho téměř sto lidí. V rukou drželi lopaty, vidle, hrábě a různé další nářadí. Merlin zahlédl několik starších mečů a dokonce i jeden kord.

„Budeme bojovat s vámi, králi,“ oznámil jeden z nich. „Nenecháme Kamelot padnout do rukou té mrchy!“

Artuš překvapeně hleděl na poddané. Zřejmě chtěl protestovat, ale nakonec si uvědomil vážnost situace a řekl jen: „Zemřete.“

Muž z davu přikývl. „Zemřeme po boku našeho krále.“

A Artuš souhlasil.

***

Cesta zpět na hrad jim trvala chvíli. Merlin stále nechápal, proč nerozmístili stráže a nechali bránu na nádvoří otevřenou.

Nad hlavami jim přeletěla Aithusa. Na krku se jí stále houpal magický přívěšek.

„Dávejte si pozor na draka!“ přikázal Artuš mužům. Jeden z nich se rozběhl k bráně na nádvoří. Jakmile však vstoupil do dvora, Aithusa sletěla dolů a nešťastníka sežehla na popel. Odfrkla si směrem k Artušovi a vyletěla znovu k obloze.

Artušovi následovníci vykřikli, ale žádný z nich neutekl.

„Merline?“ pobídl svého přítele Artuš a Merlin přikývl a přistoupil k bráně.

„Snad to vyjde,“ řekl si Merlin pro sebe a vykročil do brány.

Aithusa byla v mžiku u něj a připravovala se na vychrlení smrtícího ohně. Merlin bleskově po drakovi hodil lahvičku, kterou mu dal Gaius. Lahvička Aithusu zasáhla a rozbila se. Drak okamžitě padl k zemi.

„Je mrtvá?“ zeptal se Artuš a přešel k Merlinovi.

„Ne,“ odpověděl Merlin. „Je to trošku vylepšený lék na nespavost.“

„Vylepšený magií?“ svraštil Artuš oči.

„Problém?“ zeptal se Merlin.

Artuš zakroutil hlavou. „Vůbec ne,“ odpověděl.

„Musíme jít rychle, Artuši. Bude mimo jen chvíli,“ varoval Artuše Merlin.

„To vyřešíme hladce,“ odpověděl Artuš a vytasil meč a přiložil ho Aithuse k srdci.

„NE!“ zarazil ho Merlin, „Nemůžeš ji zabít!“

Artuš nechápal. „Merline, rozumím, že máš slitování s každým tvorem na zemi, ale tenhle drak usmrtil spoustu dobrých rytířů a očividně tě neposlouchá, i když by podle tebe měl. Jestli ho nechám, tak bude vraždit dál,“ řekl a znovu přiložil meč k spícímu drakovi.

„Jen jí sundej ten přívěšek!“ žadonil Merlin.

„Je mi to líto,“ řekl Artuš a bodl Aithusu do hrudi.

Drak zaúpěl a probudil se z čarovného spánku. Sápal se po svém zranění a plakal tak, že to dojalo i Artuše natolik, aby odvrátil od draka pohled. Aithusa se neobratně zvedla do vzduchu a kolébavým letem zmizela na obloze.

„Odletělo to chcípnout,“ ozvalo se v davu.

„Teď musíme porazit Morganu,“ rozhodl Artuš.

Merlin se váhavě postavil vedle Artuše, vedle kterého už stál Mordred. Ostatní se rozmístili do půlkruhu po celém nádvoří. A čekali.

„Co když se neobjeví?“ zašeptal Artuš.

„Přijde,“ odpověděl Merlin.

„Toho draka milovala ze všech tvorů na zemi nejvíc,“ dodal Mordred.

Měli pravdu.

Brána se otevřela a vešla do ní Morgana. Očima hledala Aithusu a mužů ve zbrani jako by si ani nevšimla.

Za ní vyběhla Morgause s Agravainem.

„Aithuso?“ vykřikla Morgana do prázdna.

„Drak je mrtvý, Morgano,“ zavolal na ni Artuš.

Morgana jako by nerozuměla tomu, co řekl. Teprve po chvíli jí to došlo a tvář jí zkameněla.

„Zabte je! ZABTE JE VŠECHNY!“ křičela jako smyslů zbavená. Ona i její sestra ustoupily z cesty. Agravaine vytasil meč a vyběhl Artušovi naproti následován padesátkou bývalých kamelotských rytířů. Percival se sirem Leonem a Gwainem běželi hned vedle něj.

„Teď!“ vykřikl Artuš.

Artušovi muži se rozběhli ke kraji nádvoří. Merlin si stoupl před Artuše a Mordred se postavil vedle něj. Vzali se za ruce.

„ _ÁSTRÍCE AND ONSLAEP NU_!“ vykřikli zároveň co nejhlasitěji.

Agravaine i kamelotští rytíři se vznesli do vzduchu a několik metrů dále přistáli na tvrdou zem. Několik jich zůstalo na nohou a pár dalších se po dopadu zvedlo. Artušovi muži ihned zaútočili. Téměř všichni rytíři ztratili své meče a než stačili zareagovat, byli obklíčeni.

„Nezapomeňte, ať jsou jen v bezvědomí, žádný rytíř kamelotu tu nesmí zemřít,“ připomněl svým stoupencům Artuš.

„NEEEEE!“ křičela Morgause. Ona i Morgana, se vrhli ze schodů od brány k Artušovi. Morgause s vytaseným mečem zaútočila na Mordreda a Morgana zamířila k Merlinovi.

Najednou se nad nimi prohnal stín následován pisklavým křikem.

„Aithusa!“ vykřikla Morgana radostí.

Drak jim přeletěl nad hlavami. Očividně ztratil schopnost šlehat plameny, protože se jen s ostrým pištěním snesl k zemi a popadl několik Artušových stoupenců do pařátů. Vynesl se s muži k jedné z věží, kde je pustil z výšky.

„Odvolej ho, Morgano!“ křičel Artuš, ale Morgana se jen smála.

Merlin se rozhlédl. Mordred stále bojoval s Morgause a jejich boj byl zdánlivě bez konce. Aithusa na druhém konci unášela dalšího muže. Pár kamelotských rytířů se začalo probouzet. Artuš vyběhl s mečem v ruce k Morganě, která pobaveně vytáhla svůj meč, místo toho, aby použila kouzla.

Merlin padl na kolena. Zachvátila ho panika a smutek a také rozhořčení.

_„O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd’hup’anankes!“_ řekl potichu. Nečekal, že Kilgharrah přiletí.

O chvíli později se ale na obloze drak objevil. Okamžitě zaútočil na Aithusu, která se i tak sotva držela na obloze.

Morgana si všimla, že se něco děje. Pohybem ruky odhodila Artuše a schovala meč. Smrtelně poraněný drak jí krkolomně přistál u nohou. Krk měla holý, bez přívěšku.

Morgana začala plakat. Pohladila Aithusu a zašeptala: „Zab je.“

_„Nun de ge dei s’eikein kai emois epe’essin hepesthai! Weas!“_ zavolal na ni Merlin. Drak chvíli váhal, pak se otočil na stranu k Morgause. Mordred raději uskočil a nechal Morgause napospas drakovi.

Mezitím se snesl i Kilgharrah a přistál po boku Merlina a zřejmě se rozhodl dál nezasahovat, neboť si lehl a pozoroval dění kolem.

Morgause sekla mečem po Aithuse a krůček po krůčku ustupovala.

„Neubližuj jí!“ volala na ni Morgana, ale Morgause jako by ji neslyšela. Drak k čarodějnici přiskočil a skousl jí hlavu. Morgause jen stačila pozvednout meč a zarazit ho drakovi do hrdla. Po chvíli padli oba mrtví k zemi.

Morgana zůstala sama. Po tváři jí tekly slzy. Artuš, Merlin a Mordred přistoupili k sobě a připravovali se na nejhorší.

Morgana se rozhlédla po nádvoří. Pozvedla svůj meč a prohlédla si ho, jako by ho viděla poprvé v životě. U brány k nádvoří viděla mrtvého strýce. Artuš přikázal neubližovat rytířům, ale Agravaine byl zrádce.

Odhodila meč.

Mordred ho hbitě sebral.

„Vzdáváš se?“ zeptal se Artuš.

Morgana se na něj podívala svýma kalnýma očima. „Za život se musí zaplatit jiným životem, tak to vždy bylo a já to varování nebrala vážně,“ řekla.

„Co tím myslí?“ nechápal Artuš.

Merlin se na něj podíval a nejraději si přál zastavit čas. Jenže říct mu to musí.

„Víš, co se stalo s tvou matkou?“ zeptal se ho.

„Zemřela při porodu,“ odpověděl Artuš na nesmyslnou otázku.

„Zemřela, abys ty žil. Taková byla dohoda s Nimueh.“

„Co to znamená?“ stále tápal král.

„Zemřel jsi,“ odpověděl Mordred za Artuše. „Zemřel jsi mou rukou a já zemřel tvou.“

Artuš se zasmál, ale když viděl, že se nikdo jiný nesměje, zvážněl.

„Našel jsem kouzlo, díky kterému jsem tě mohl přivézt zpět,“ přiznal se Merlin.

„Cože?“ obořil se na něj Artuš.

„Artuši!“ ozvalo se ze skupinky následovníků z tábora. Jeden z mužů s helmou se staženým hledím vyběhl přímo k Artušovi. Pár metrů od něj si sundal helmu.

„Gwen?“

„Artuši!“ zopakovala Gwen a doběhla ke svému muži. Objali se.

„Co tu děláš?“ zeptal se Artuš.

Gwen neodpovídala a podívala se soucitně na Merlina.

„Tys o tom věděla?“ zeptal se Artuš.

Gwen přikývla.

„Proč jste to udělali? Vždyť jste mohli zničit celý Kamelot!“ zuřil Artuš.

„Protože neměli na vybranou,“ zašeptala Morgana schoulená u schodů z hradu k nádvoří. „To já schovala do knihovny tohle kouzlo. Daly jsme ho tam s Morgause a ve chvíli, kdy bychom obě zemřely, ten kdo to kouzlo najde a bude obdařen magií, na něj nebude moci zapomenout a nakonec ho bude nucen vykonat,“ pousmála se, „i když si bude myslet, že jedná sám za sebe ve prospěch někoho jiného. Snad jsem ho nikdy doopravdy nechtěla využít. Možná proto jsem tě na té stezce tehdy vyhledala. To mělo být varováním.“

Rozesmála se a záhy začala znovu naříkat. Odplazila se k tělu mrtvého draka a své sestry. Mezitím se několik rytířů Kamelotu probudilo a seskupilo se u Morgany, ale jí to už bylo zřejmě jedno.

„Jak to kouzlo zrušíme?“ zeptal se Artuš.

„Ne, Artuši. Když ho zrušíš, tak odejdeš navždy,“ naléhala na něj Gwen, ale Artuš ji neposlouchal.

„Mladý čaroději, proč to neřekneš?“ ozval se po dlouhém mlčení Kilgharrah.

Merlin sklopil zrak.

„Nechci tě ztratit, Artuši,“ zašeptal a v očích se mu objevily slzy.

„Merline, musíš,“ řekl Artuš.

Merlin s pláčem přikývl. Morgana už byla zcela ztracená. Choulila se do klubíčka a plakala a zřejmě nevnímala, co se kolem ní děje.

Artuš se otočil ke své ženě.

„Budeš mi chybět,“ vzlykala Gwen. „Kamelotu budeš chybět.“

„Kamelot ztratí krále, ale získá královnu. Tu nejkrásnější a nejmoudřejší královnu ze všech,“ řekl Artuš a naposledy svou ženu políbil.

„Bojovali jsme za naši lásku dlouho a chci, abys teď bojovala za lásku celé země. Protože jsi přeci jen měla pravdu Gwen. Jen na lásce totiž záleží.“

Artuš přešel k Morganě. Pomohl jí na nohy, objal ji a ona mu opřela hlavu o rameno. Mordred přistoupil k nim a objal Morganu druhou rukou. S pláčem mu podala ruku a Mordred ji láskyplně uchopil do své dlaně.

Merlin vytáhl z kapsy papír s kouzlem, kterým Artuše vzkřísil. Podíval se na spodní řádek, kde bylo malým písmem připsáno: _In sibbe gereste. Ácéoce_.

„ _Forbearnan_ ,“ zašeptal a list vzplál.

„Už to začíná,“ řekl Mordred. Gwen přistoupila k Merlinovi a chytila ho za ruku. Artuš, Mordred i Morgana zbledli a pomalu z nich vyprchávala barva. Po chvíli byli celí průhlední. Také Gwain, jeden z rytířů stojících u Morgany, zprůhledněl. Kouzlo pominulo.

„Percivale!“ zavolal na svého přítele. Percival, který byl také zbaven kouzla, k němu rychle přiběhl ze spodu schodiště, kde původně stál. Ostatní rytíři vstávali a zmateně se rozhlíželi kolem sebe.

“Promiň mi to, Gwaine, přišel jsem poz-”

“Děkuji ti, Percivale,” přerušil ho Gwaine. “Děkuji ti za to, že jsi mi byl nejlepším přítelem. Netrap se pro mou smrt, nebyla to tvá chyba.”

Průhledná těla slabě zářila a záře osvěcovala Merlina i z druhé strany. Otočil se. Kilgharrah ležel kousek od něj a natahoval k němu průsvitnou hlavu.

Merlin polkl.

„Nebuď smutný, mladý čaroději.“

„Vždyť jsi nebyl mrtvý,“ řekl Merlin, ani se nenamáhal otřít si slzy.

„Zemřel jsem ve stejný den, jako tvůj král. Naše životy byly provázanější, než jsem si myslel. S odchodem posledního velkého krále této doby, odešel i poslední drak.“

Merlin udělal krok k drakovi. Chtěl ho pohladit, ale ruka jím projela bez efektu.

„Dokonči to, příteli,“ pobídl Merlina Mordred.

„Nikdy jsem nebyl tvůj přítel. Nikdy jsem ti nedůvěřoval,“ litoval Merlin.

Mordred se usmíval. „A měl jsi důvod, Merline. Já ti to odpouštím.“

„Miluji tě, Gwen,“ řekl Artuš a otočil se k Merlinovi „Sbohem, bratře.“

„ _Á-ácieraþ æce-ra swe-ofetu. In si-sibbe gereste_ ,“ zadrhával se Merlin. „Dobrou noc, můj králi ať to na ramenou vždy sedí andělé a zpěvy andělů tě uspí.“

A duchové zmizeli.

„Tohle je konec Artuše a Kamelotu?“ zeptal se Merlin do prázdna.

„Tohle je teprve začátek,“ odpověděla Gwen a Merlinovu ruku, kterou stále držela ve svých dlaní, si položila s úsměvem na nepatrně zakulacené břicho.

 

-KONEC-


End file.
